Fairy Tail of the Multiverse
by VindictiveDunc
Summary: Magic! Explosions! Overdoing things! Kicking butts and taking names! That... Well, that's Fairy Tail normally, ain't it? Let's add more chaos to it, shall we? Warning: Overpowered Gary Stu OC that magically attracts many women! You have now been warned. All flames might as well be eaten by Natsu, if he could.


Chapter 1: Tails, or no Tails?

**Fairy Tail! YEAH! I only got introduced to it a couple months ago, but it's still awesome! How am I gonna show my appreciation! Throwing in an overpowered character that ruins continuity because I can! And because I caved in and am doing it for my viewers, too. But that's beside the point! The point is 'I've got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out'!**

…

**Yeah, I just went there. And yeah. I'm a little ashamed. But very little.**

**Anyway. To answer the question people who've read previous fics of mine, no. No one is going to be replaced. Period. That'd be wrong. Pairings might get screwed around with because I'm kind of a troll and making this multi-dimensional harem amuses me. But that's it. Oh, and changing how events with because the OC is pretty much God.**

**It goes without saying, but it must be said anyway. I do NOT own Fairy Tail. Nor do I have any desire to. I am more than perfectly content with it being owned by Hiro Mashima. Because he is incredible at writing it. And Shinji Ishihara is awesome at directing the anime.**

In a land you're unfortunately never going to see, lies the Kingdom of Fiore; a small peaceful nation of 17 million. Oh, and magic. Lots and lots of magic.

No, seriously. Magic basically replaces electricity and all forms of technology as we know it. And you know what? That is awesome! But, yeah. People use it pretty much all the time for everything.

But for some, magic is an art. And they've devoted their lives to being awesome at it. These are wizards **(Duh)**. Banded together into magical guilds, they go around like bounty hunters and problem solvers. Many of these guilds are all around Fiore.

But there is a certain guild in a certain town that kicks all those other guilds' collective butts. A guild that will no doubt continue to be the best for all time.

Its name is… _Fairy Tail_.

Oh, and I'm one of them. Just mentioning.

Seven years ago…

In the town of Magnolia, there was the guild hall of Fairy Tail. It was filled with many people, all wizards. A rambunctious group. Drinking, laughing, telling tales of each other's adventures, and occasionally friendly brawls. A family, not through blood, but a family nonetheless.

There were a couple members in particular, that would hold great significance in the future.

One such girl was sitting at a table, practicing tarot cards. This is Cana Alberona. In a few years, she will hold the tile of Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker. She is also the daughter to the guild's current strongest member, though he is absolutely clueless to this fact.

There were two little children with white hair. One boy and one girl. These are Lisanna and Elfman Strauss. Elfman currently is a soft-spoken young man, but in a few years he strives to always be known as a _**REAL MAN**_! Who can solve all his problems with a pair of strong fists. Lisanna is a sweet young girl. Unfortunately, tragedy will strike. With her as the target. But she will be safe in a world similar but different to this one. These two also had an older sister.

Said sister was currently in an argument that bordered on a fight. This is Mirajane Strauss. Soon-to-be the 'She-Devil' of Fairy Tail. An S-class wizard, at that. Right now she's a hot-headed, brash, tomboyish, young girl. But she will soon enough mellow out and always have a kind smile on her face.

This is not that time, however.

The girl she is arguing with right now, is Erza Scarlet. A young, red-headed girl, who feels most comfortable wearing armor. She will hold the title of strongest woman in Fairy Tail and be known as 'Titania'; Queen of the Fairies. These two started arguing after Erza tried to intervene (beat up the perpetrators until they obey) two boys that were fighting one another.

The black spikey haired one in his underwear is Gray Fullbuster. One of the two former apprentices of an Ice-Make wizard who was close to being known as one of the Ten Wizard Saints. He's normally a rather _chill_ guy **(A/N: I am ashamed of the pun, but will keep it regardless)**, despite having a bad habit of taking off his clothes, but he always gets in a brawl with the one he's currently locking horns with.

The young man he's fighting had pink spikey hair and wore a white scarf that seemed to be made out of reptile scales. This is Natsu Dragneel. He's a Dragon Slayer; First generation. Raised and taught magic by the fire dragon Igneel. However, a few months ago, Igneel disappeared without a trace or a warning. Natsu lives for the day that he will find Igneel again.

These few, not even only them, will hold a significant place in the future.

Interrupting the current goings-on was the sound of the door opening. Once the light faded, it revealed a young man about the same age as Erza and Mirajane. He wore a black and red sleeveless hooded jacket, similar to Natsu's except for the hood that was obscuring his face. Dark gray ninja leggings and tabi boots.

He slowly walked toward the Guild master; Makarov Dreyar, who was sitting cross-legged on the back counter top enjoying his beer. When he reached the vertically challenged master, no one really said anything.

"…"

"…"

"… Hello young man." Makarov finally decided to break the ice, unfazed by the silence. "And what brings you here?"

"My name is Duncan Verser." The boy said, pulling down his hood. It revealed his short messy brown hair and mischievous green eyes. "And I'd like to join Fairy Tail!" He said with a bright smile.

And like that, the atmosphere was restored in the Fairy Tail guildhall. All the while, its members were unaware of who or what just joined them.

May whatever God the people of Fiore worship have mercy on all of Fairy Tail's enemies. Because this little bastard would show none.

The Port Town of Hargeon… Present day…

The train pulled us into the small fishing town. The entire time, Natsu was heaving out the windows. I really don't wanna describe how vile the stream was, so we're gonna leave it unsaid.

"Natsu!" Said dragon slayer's little blue feline companion exclaimed. "We made it to Hargeon. Come on, get up already!"

"Is he alright?" The conductor worriedly asked.

"Don't worry." I waved off. "Its fine, he's fine. And it's funny, too."

"N-never…" Natsu groaned, the stomach pain still with him. "I-I'm never riding a stupid train again."

"That's what you said the last seventeen times. And look where you are now." I cheerfully noted, grabbing him by the leg and dragging him off the locomotive.

"If our information's correct, that Salamander is somewhere in this town." Happy explained. "So man up and let's go!"

"The pain… Will it ever end?" Natsu questioned whatever cruel, heartless god that gave him motion sickness.

Unfortunately for him, I idolized that guy.

"Not if I have any say so, buddy." I answered, still dragging him. "Not if I have any say so."

Elsewhere…

"What?" Lucy Heartfilia disbelievingly questioned the old shop keep. "You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this whole town?"

"Afraid so. The people around here are more fishing folk than they are magic folk." The clown-haired elder maintained his smile. "I reckon most people in town don't even know how to use magic. I built this shop to serve the wizards that happen to be passing through."

"Oh man." Lucy sighed. "I came out all this way for nothing."

"Now, now. Don't say that little lady." The elder told her, rifling beneath the counter. "I've got all the latest goods. Let me show you a few. Oh, this colors magic is popular. All the young girls really seem to like it. It lets you change the color of your clothes any time you want." He explained, beginning to fiddle with the magical piece of plastic.

"I already have one of those." The celestial spirit mage waved off. "What I really want are some powerful gate keys-." She said before noticing the only one in the store. "Oh wow, it's the little doggy!"

"Yes, but that one isn't very powerful, you know."

"I know, but I really, really want it." She told him, unashamed. "So how much?"

"20 thousand jewel."

You could hear the nonexistent money drop.

"I'm sorry but how much is that again."

"I said 20 thousand jewel." He reiterated.

"…"

"…"

"Oh, how much is it really worth?" She asked, propping herself on the counter and showing off her figure. "Surely you can cut me a deal?"

He didn't.

Elsewhere…

"Aw man…" Natsu groaned. "I hate trains…"

"You would completely lose your shit if you saw an airplane, wouldn't ya?" I asked my pink-haired companion as we walked through the streets.

"Shut up, Duncan." He replied, shivering at the thought of the giant, metal monstrosities. "I'm so hungry…"

"It's too bad we don't have any money for food." Happy said.

"Hey guys? This Salamander we're looking for has gotta be Igneel, right?"

"Aye." Happy answered. "Because the only fire dragon I've heard of _is_ Igneel."

"Say what you want." I shrugged. "If it isn't, I get all the money you earn on our second-to-next job."

"_Salamander!"_

"_You're so dreamy!"_

"_And so hot!"_

"Salamander?!" Natsu and Happy looked at one another. "Well, it looks like you just lost that bet, Duncan!" Natsu guffawed, running towards the massive crowd of young women.

"Aye!"

"And in 25… 24… 23… 22…" I began counting down as they left hearing range while I followed.

At the crowd of women…

The entire crowd, Lucy included, was under 'Salamander's' spell. Just looking at him attracted every female in the vicinity to begin fawning all over him.

It's as bad as Belie-bers.

Before Lucy could fully succumb to the horrid lifestyle of being a mindless fangirl, the manga/anime's true protagonist stepped in and snapped her out of it.

"Igneel! Igneel! It's me-!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked, depressed at the pathetic sight in front of him.

"Who am I?!" The dark blue haired womanizer asked, disbelieving. Shrugging it off, he got back into character. "I am Salamander. Surely you've heard of me before-Gah?" He blanched when Natsu and Happy walked away. "Hey, wait a minute!"

In response to this, the girls began wailing on the unsuspecting wizard. Cursing him, punching him, kicking him, and biting him to maximize his pain.

"Now, now, that's enough my lovelies. Let him go." The man said, halting their rage. "I'm sure the young boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." Lucy however, glared at him.

"Here's my autograph, kid." He said, handing Natsu piece of paper. "Now you can brag to all your friends."

"No thanks." Natsu responded, unimpressed.

The girls weren't amused.

I however, was.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, you're in for another wailing good buddy!" I laughed, finally making my presence known.

"What do you mean by that- Oh." He said, noticing the glares of feminine fury all directed at him. "Well, crap."

"Guess you lost the bet after all." Happy said, once Natsu was lying in a pile of garbage.

"I-I bet he cheated." The fire mage groaned.

Well, duh.

The faker decided it was time to go. So in a blaze of pink fire that lifted him out of reach, he invited every girl here to a party on his yacht tonight. Then blasted away. Kinda like Team Rocket, if you look at it one way.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu questioned.

"My ticket to all your money." I answered.

"He was a real creep, that's for sure." A new voice chimed in. Lucy's voice. "Thank you for your help." She told Natsu.

And then…

"Hi, my name's Lucy. It's nice to meet you." Lucy greeted as the three of us stuffed our faces, making her sweat drop. "Uh-hah, Natsu, Happy, and Duncan. Right?"

"MHM! You're so nice!" Natsu managed to say through the mouthfuls of food he was inhaling.

"Thanks, you can slow down though." She reasoned. "We're not in a hurry. And food is kind of flying everywhere."

"But it's so good!" I countered, mouthful of pizza, but still logically.

Lucy decided to explain how the poser had been using illegal charm magic to make all the girls believe they were in love with him. And she thanked the two of them for helping out. Then for some reason, she pointed out that she was actually a wizard. Though she wasn't recognized as one yet, having not joined a guild. Then, she explained what guilds were. Which, is kind of, well, rude. Assuming that we don't know. And now all she's done is made an ass out of all four of us. Me especially, since I just pointed it out to you guys like a dick. Oh, and she wanted to join the most popular guild.

Like, _really_ wanted to join. You know the stereotype of how a girl looks like she'll do anything to be famous? And I mean _anything_? Yeah, this is what that looked like.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess all this wizarding talk must sound like a bunch of gibberish to you, huh?" She waved off, 'apologizing'. "But I'm telling you, I'm definitely gonna join that guild someday. And then I'm gonna take all kinds of exciting jobs and make tons of money!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"You talk a lot."

"I'm sorry; I was focusing on the food."

"Oh man, I almost forgot." Lucy remembered. "You guys came here looking for somebody, didn't you?"

"We're looking for Igneel." Happy answered.

"We heard a rumor that a Salamander was coming through this town, so we came here to see him." Natsu explained, munching on a deep dish. "Turns out it was somebody else."

"Yeah, that guy didn't look like a 'Salamander' at all."

"No kidding. I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon." Natsu scoffed, swallowing his entire pizza.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Uh, I don't get it. Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?"

"Hm? No, you got it all wrong." Natsu said. "He doesn't _look _like a dragon, he_ is_ one."

"Huh?"

"Aye! Igneel is a real live fire dragon!"

"HUH!?" Lucy exclaimed. "Why would a fire dragon show up in the middle of town?!"

"Uh?!" Was what came out of Natsu and Happy's mouth, realizing how ridiculous it all sounded.

"Haha! I told you!" I laughed.

"You jerk! You knew he wasn't here and let us go anyway?!"

"I told you it wouldn't be him and you ignored me. Your fault that I like laughing at your fails."

"You wanna fight?!"

"Well, I should get going." Lucy said, leaving the money for the food as she left. "Enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe I'll see you around."

"Thank you ma'am." The waitress at the front said. "Please coma agai-Ah!" This made Lucy turn back…

And see both Natsu and Happy kneeling before her while I made bunny ears atop their heads like a five year old. Don't judge my lifestyle.

"Thank you for the food!"

"Thank you!"

"Cut it out! You're embarrassing me!" Lucy yelled at us. "Look, it's cool. You guys helped me out earlier. So let's call it even."

"I feel bad though because we weren't even trying to help her."

"And I didn't help at all," I pointed out. "So, I really do owe her."

"Oh, I know!" Natsu exclaimed. "Here! This is for you!" He said, handing her Salamander's' autograph.

"No way!"

Later…

"Heehee that was quite a meal. Eh, guys?" Natsu questioned as he leaned on the railing preventing travelers who used carriages or magic-mobiles from falling off the edge.

"Yeah, well, I think we have some unfinished business." I pointed out, looking into the distance.

"Why do you say that?" Happy asked.

"You see that Yacht?"

"Hm? … Yeah what about it?" Natsu tilted his head, internally sick at the sight of it.

"Now listen in on those girls over there." I pointed in the direction of the three girls gossiping.

"_That's Salamander's yacht! I wish I could've gone to his party!"_

"_Who's Salamander?"_

"_Whoa, you've never heard of him? He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now!"_

"_Yeah, and he's a member of Fairy Tail!"_

That got Natsu's attention.

"Fairy Tail?" He growled, eye twitching.

"He's also impersonating you, my friend."

A vein in his head burst and flames started circling his fists.

"WHAT!?"

At the yacht…

"It's Lucy, right?" 'Salamander' whose actual name was Borra the Prominence. "That's a lovely name."

"Yeah, thanks." Lucy said. She was ashamed that this was how it looked like she was going to get into Fairy Tail. But, come on… It's Fairy Tail! Everyone reading this has some part of them that wishes they could join it too. Don't give the screen that look. I know there's a part of you, no matter how small, that thinks it would be cool.

"I'd like to toast your beauty." Borra said, snapping his fingers. The orange liquid in Lucy's glass levitated into the air in drops. "Now, open up wide Lucy. Savor the taste of each flavorful drop as it enters your mouth."

'CREEPY!' Lucy thought.

And date-rape like. Veerrry bad.

Before the droplets could reach her, Lucy noticed something. This caused her to slap the liquid away.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, pissed. "I know what you're up to. You're trying to use sleep magic."

"Very impressive, my dear." Borra smirked.

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Lucy said, safe from the magical rufi. "Yes, I want to join the Fairy Tail guild, but I'm not gonna date you to make that happen."

"You're quite a handful." Borra chuckled. The crew chose to appear behind the curtains, with every unconscious girl being held over their shoulders.

"What's going on here?!"

"Welcome aboard my ship." Borra said, the grin never leaving his face. "And you'd be wise to behave yourself until we make it to Bosco… Don't make me angry!"

"We're going to Bosco?!" Lucy asked, outraged. "You said you'd get me into Fairy Tail!"

"Forget it. I just said that so I could lure you here and make you one of our slaves."

"How could you?! You're gonna kidnap all these girls?!"

The crew laughed and praised the actions of their 'Salamander'. Lucy decided to try and bring out her keys to fight back, but Borra used his magic to swipe them from her.

"These are gate keys. So you're a celestial wizard? Only the wizard who is contracted can use this magic. So these are absolutely useless to me." He observed, holding the key ring before chucking it out the window.

They were caught before they could land in the water, thankfully.

Lucy could only look around, quivering in rage at the actions of these men.

"You used magic to take advantage of others. You're the worst wizard alive!" She cried, tears of hate falling down her face.

It was then that a certain pink haired wizard crashed through the ceiling.

"Hey! I know you!" Lucy yelled, happy that someone came to help. That was until Natsu's motion sickness got the better of him. "Gah! You are so lame!"

"Hey, what are you doing here Lucy?" Happy asked, drawing her attention to the hole in the ceiling and showing that he had wings.

"Oh, Happy. This jerk tricked me!" Lucy explained, pointing at Borra. "He said he was gonna get me into Fairy Tail. Hold up, since when do you have wings?"

"I'll explain later. Duncan should be getting to work, right, about… Now!" Happy said, and the boat started to rock more intensely. It was being lifted into the air. Happy quickly grabbed Lucy and took off with her as it stated to stabilize.

"Wait, what about Natsu and Duncan?" Lucy asked as they flew away.

"Duncan's lifting the boat right now. So Natsu can fight back now."

"WHAT?!"

"We've got another problem Lucy."

"What else?!" She questioned, and Happy's wings disappeared.

"My transformation's up."

"Ahhh! Stupid cat!" She cried as they splashed into the water. A few minutes later, they came back up. "I can't find my gate keys!"

"Oh! Duncan caught'em!" Happy remembered, bringing them out. "Here!"

"Oh, I owe him. Here we go.** Open, Gate of the Water-Bearer! Aquarius!**"

The golden zodiac key summoned a beautiful blue haired mermaid that carried a water jug.

"A fish?!" Happy exclaimed, stomach grumbling in joy.

"That's the power of a Celestial Wizard." Lucy proudly told the Exceed. "Whenever I use my gate keys, I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me. Listen up, Aquarius! I want you to use your power to help get that ship back into the port!"

"Tch." The spirit scoffed.

"You're supposed to come from the spirit world to give me help! Not to give me attitude!"

"One, if you ever drop my key again, you're dead." The spirit glared at Lucy.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"And two, that boat's in the air, it'd be pointless."

"_Hey Aquarius!"_ They heard Duncan call out while holding up the boat. _"How's it going?!"_

"Hm? Oh, it's Duncan." Aquarius noted. "I'm a little annoyed right now, but fine overall!" She answered, bringing her hand up to help throw her voice.

"_How's Scorpio?!"_

"He's good!"

"_Awesome! Tell him I said hi!"_ Duncan asked the spirit that was apparently on good terms with him. _"I need to finish up here! Talk to you later?!"_

"Sure! I'll tell the others you said hi too!"

"_Appreciate it!"_

"You'll be fine." Aquarius told the slack jawed duo. "Now don't call me for a while, I'm going on a week-long vacation with my boyfriend. And he's hot." She ended, disappearing.

"… What just happened?!" Lucy asked, unable to comprehend Aquarius being friendly to anyone.

"Uh, Lucy?" Happy looked wide-eyed. "I think you might wanna brace yourself."

"What for?! What could possibly…" It was then that the runaway daughter of the esteemed Heartfilia family looked where Happy was staring. And in that direction, she saw that Duncan had thrown the boat towards the port.

And the ensuing tidal wave was heading their way.

"What the-!"

The force of the wave sent Happy and Lucy ashore. The boat went crashing into the beach. And approximately three houses and the entire pier where wrecked.

The crew had been able to escape Natsu long enough to get to relative safety. At least off the actual boat. Having shaken off the urge to puke due to his comrade throwing the boat like a jerk and making his condition flare up, Natsu glared at the impersonator.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" He asked Borra.

"So what's it to you? Go get him men!"

"Lemme get a closer look at your face." Natsu said, throwing off his extra jacket while I did the same as I walked up the side of the ship to join him.

The men charged at the pink haired young man, unaware of how dumb an action that was.

"Natsu, Duncan! Look out!" Lucy warned.

"Oh, I think it's obvious now, but they're both wizards too." Happy pointed out helpfully, taking a bite out of a fish he got while in the water. Lucy could only blanch as Natsu slapped away the two goons charging him and Duncan finally reached his side. Both the guild marks on their arms were revealed. Including the extra, slightly more intricate one on Duncan's forearm.

"My name is Natsu; I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! And I've never seen you before!"

"Those marks on their arms! These guys are the real deal Borra!"

"Don't call me that you fool!"

"I have no idea what you're doing buddy, and I don't care if you're a good guy or a bad guy!" Natsu said, walking slowly toward the pirates. "But I won't let anyone dirty the Fairy Tail name!"

"And what are you gonna do? Stop me? **Prominence Typhoon!**" Borra yelled, blasting multiple pink fire lashes at the duo. The fire seemed to stop them. "That's how it goes. The bigger the talk, the weaker the man."

"Oh yeah, and another thing." Natsu said, mouth full. "If you ever try to impersonate me again, use actual fire. Cause these ones suck!"

Everyone aside from Duncan and Happy screamed as Natsu sucked up the flames into his mouth and swallowed them.

"Wait a minute! He said you impersonated him!" One pirate noticed. "And I swear I recognize him! The scaled scarf and the pink hair? This guy is the real deal!"

"Natsu is Salamander!?" Lucy realized.

"And, and I recognize that guy…" One other pirate started. "The hood, the soulless manic eyes…"

They all figured it out.

"**IT'S OBERON; KING OF THE FAIRIES! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"**

"There's no wall! But we can't get out!"

"Heheh." Duncan laughed, turning to Natsu. "You get the poser; I'll take the small fry."

As Natsu turned to deal with Borra, Duncan slowly descended upon the random pirates. While he did this, he performed the ultimate sign of pure sadism to break the wills of the ones he would begin wailing on.

'The Dolphin laugh'.

To the common and naïve, the dolphin laugh seems pure and unthreatening. A sign of joy and friendship. It is to those who are aware or can see the look in the eyes of those performing it know the truth. The joy is a lie. The happiness is a lie. The laugh is made to disguise its true nature to the unsuspecting victims.

The dolphin laugh actually hides the intent of fear inducing chaos. Those who know how to use the dolphin laugh are only capable of three things as they laugh.

Chaos, betrayal… and giggle.

Roaring in an unintelligible language, the sky directly above them reddened. A vortex appeared in the sky, and small flaming meteorites fell to the ground below.

As they were distracted by the show of power, Duncan took the opportunity to jump in and kick one goon into the air. Afterwards, it became a game. A sick, psychopathic, and twisted game of attempting to dodge the numerous flaming space rocks, and Duncan's fists. As you can imagine, it's a losing game.

Meanwhile, with Natsu and Borra... Well, Natsu might as well be yelling 'Get wrecked!'.

Holding up a ball of Borra's flames above his head, he greedily gulped the fire down before wiping his mouth. "Oh yeah, that was a hefty meal. You're _okay_, i guess. But I'm about to cook you like a smoked fish!"

"You're gonna do what to me?!"

**"Fire Dragon Iron** **Fist!"**

Natsu flaming fist propelled him through the air with Borra as the target. The force of the ouch flung the would-be Salamander between the rooftops like the funniest human pinball. Until the town bell stopped him, at least. He could look at that as a good or bad thing. We, however, find it funny.

"Whoa... That was incredible." Lucy observed, before taking in the sight of the town. "But now the entire port and everything near it's gone!"

Her criticism of the two Fairy Tail wizards was interrupted when Duncan lifted her up bridal style and ran with Natsu and Happy to anywhere not near the angry army now chasing them.

"Now you're kidnapping me?!"

"Hey, you're the one who said she wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild!" He said, continuing his sprint. "So, here you go!"

"... Alright!" She jumped for joy out of his arms.

And that, dear readers, is how the ultimate Gary Stu and Natsu destroyed the economic state of Hargeon and recruited Lucy Heartfilia into their guild. May Borra's days of model scouting forever have come to an end!

**I'm not as proud at how I could've written this as I could be, because I could do better. Still... I finally have gotten my first negative reviews for, well, any of my fics. There were only two, really. And they ignored my asking for no flames, obviously. But one made some good points to me that made me remember what I set out to write in the first place.**

**I tired of the repetitive nature of OCs that seem like they were all doing the exact same thing. So I will do what I think no one else has done before! I will create the ultimate Gary Stu! I will make him so overpowered, that he'll surpass Gary Stu entirely! And make fun of the cliches we see so often when reading too many.**

**Also, I've been okay with the short reviews that consist of 'Good job!' and 'Update soon!', but like a child on Christmas morning, it's not what I asked for. I want actual reviews. I want to know what I do right and what I do wrong. Inconsistencies, grammar errors, writing in circles, etc. So please, try and give me that so I can improve and try to make this work.**

**Anyway, next up; muLTIVERSER: Second Son! And remember... Never Trust Nanners.**


End file.
